Vaskitsa
Vaskitsa Rooli heimossa: ''Tarinankertoja, seikkailija,(noita),vastamyrkyt ja rehab, koko heimon pikkuveli, rakkauden kädetön ja jalaton lähettiläs, perunapappi'' Ikä: 17-20 vuotta Taidot: Remove Poisons & Addictions '''Lyhytkuvaus''' "Oh! ya here for an addiction treatment. I can help you, Oh! yes I can. I know addictions. All of them, trust me!" Vaskitsa on Kyyn nuorempi veli ja liittyi heimoon yhdessä tämän kanssa. Vaskitsa on joiltain piirteiltään lempeämpi versio Kyystä.Hän on toinen muinaisen Verivirja-kultin ainoista selviytyjistä ja Kyyn tavoin lukee perunarunoja ja taikoja. Siksi hänkin kunnioittaa luontoa syvästi ja jaksaa iäti hämmästellä kaikkea kasvavaa ja kukkivaa. Vaskitsa ei ole kiinnostunut myrkkyjen tuhoavista ominaisuuksista, mutta tietää niistäkin jonkin verran - tunnistaa oireet niin, että kykenee antamaan vastamyrkkyä. Häneltä uupuu varsinaisen parantajan keskittymiskyky, mutta myrkytysoireita hän osaa hoitaa. Hän seuraa mielellään heimon viisaampia ja on avulias, mikäli sattuu paikalle, missä apua tarvitaan. Vaskitsa harhailee usein yksin metsissä laulellen puille ja kanervikoille. Hänellä on vahva oikeudentaju, mutta suunsa väärässä paikassa avattuaan pakenee mieluummin paikalta kuin käyttää väkivaltaa. Vaskitsa rakastaa tarinoita ja jakaa niitä auliisti kaikille jotka jaksavat niitä kuunnella. Hän tuntee vanhoja syntyjä ja loitsuja, mutta myös viihdyttäviä tarinoita ja satuja prinsessojen pelastamisesta kauheisiin sotiin ja jumalien metkuihin. Mitä hän ei tiedä hän sepittää. Juttujen keksiminen tuli jo lapsuudessa niin vahvaksi osaksi Vaskitsan identiteettiä, että se laajeni koskemaan kaikkea arkielämää. '''Lapsuus, ja elämä Tuhkan lapsena''' Vaskitsa ei ole nuorin heimossa, mutta koko heimon pikkuveli. Kuten pikkuveljillä on tapana, Vaskitsa kasvoi kieroon ja pahasti. Ennen Tuhkan lapsia Vaskitsa oli osa toista heimoa, joka oli Tuhkan lapsia alkukantaisempi, rajumpi ja väkivaltaisempi. Myös tämä heimo palveli Maaäitiä ja muita luonnonjumalia, mutta otteiltaan usko oli verisempää ja armottomampaa. Vanhan heimon tapoihin kuului hallitsematon huumeidenkäyttö ja myös ihmisuhrit. Heimo uskoi Maaäidin olevan fyysinen maan alla uinuva olento, jonka Juuresta kaikki elämä oli saanut alkunsa. Riiteillään heimo pyrki herättämään Äidin ja palauttamaan maanpäällisenkin vallan ihmisiltä ja eläimiltä takaisin kasveille. Vaskitsa ja Kyy jättivät heimon eräänä taikayönä, jolloin heimon muut jäsenet kuolivat samanaikaisesti myrkyllisen psykedeelin yliannostukseen. Heimon perinnöstä jäi hyvin vähän jäljelle, ja sen tavat elävät lähinnä lapsena heimon ainoiksi jääneiden veljesten muistissa. Veljeksistä uskonnollisempi Vaskitsa kantaa muistiinpanoja aina mukanaan, ja hänen pitkällisenä tavoitteenaan on herättää vanha heimo eloon. Sinä vuonna, kun Tuhkan lapset saapuivat ensi kerran OldTowniin, Vaskitsa oli heidän kanssaan. Veljekset olivat olleet Tuhkan lapsien jäseniä enimmän osan elämästään, sillä heimolaiset olivat löytäneet pojat joitakin vuosia vanhan heimon poismenon jälkeen. Vaskitsa on vieraissa paikoissa arka, mutta suhtautuu ihmisiin sinisilmäisen luottavaisesti, varsinkin heimon vanhimpiin. Parantajat ovat erityisen kirkkaita Vaskitsan silmissä. '''OldTown 2115''' OldTownissa Vaskitsa kunnostautui toimessaan vastamyrkkyjen tuntiana, pelastaen henkiä niin Tuhkan lasten, Trappersien kuin Zakonin riveistä. Juonittelun seurauksena Kyy myi veljensä hetkeksi orjuuteen Khaneille, mutta he vapauttivat pojan juotettuaan ensin tälle erikoisuuksiaan ja saatuaan tältä lahjaksi perunasta veistetyn toteemin. OldTownin elämä oli uudenlaista ja ihmeellistä taianomaisine rautahirvineen ja koskemattomine aarteineen ja Vaskitsa olikin mukana lamauttamassa Ramatia ennen viimeistä taistelua. Vaskitsan miellyttämisenhalu tosin kostautui taloudellisesti, kun muut pelaajat suostuttelivat hänet luovuttamaan suurimman osan ryöstösaaliista heille. Hektinen kaupunkielämä muutti Vaskitsaa. Hän koki pian OldTowniin saapumisen jälkeen, että yhteys vanhan heimon pyhimpään jumalaan, Juureen, oli katoamassa. Vaskitsa pyysi apua viisaalta Käeltä, ja tämä suostui ohjaamaan hänelle rumpumatkan RadRatsien etupihalla. Rumpumatkalla yhteys Juureen korjautui, ja Vaskitsa löysi Äidin elossa ja voimissaan; Kylliksi noustakseen takaisin maan päälle. Vaskitsan huumeidenkäyttö lapsesta asti aiheuttaa pojalle skitsofreenisiä oireita, ja ne pahenivat rumpumatkan myötä. Hän alkoi kuunnella vääriä ääniä. Myös hänen arkuutensa katosi matkan myötä, ja hän on menettänyt kyvyn pelätä. Salassa Vaskitsa suunnittelee Äidin vapauttamista, aika näyttää mitä tämä tarkoittaa ja mitä se merkitsee heimon ja OldTownin kohtalolle… '''''Pelaaja''''' ''IRL Vaskitsa on äidinkielenopettajaksi ''haluava pinkkipesty noidanketale ja suomen kielen opiskelija Oulusta. Larppaajana olen nyyppä, mutta keskiajan elävöittäjä olen ollut lapsesta asti.Mytologiafanaatikko ja tuleva professional kielioppinatsi, hate me already.'' =